ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Youth
In Sonic Youth, the Extreme Ghostbusters encounter a Banshee and fail to trap her but things get worse when her sister Syren drains away the youth of her fans and enthralls Roland! Cast Eduardo Rivera Kylie Griffin Garrett Miller Roland Jackson Banshee Syren Slimer Egon Spengler Janine Melnitz Donkey ghost Gas ghost Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Trap Proton Pistol P.K.E. Meter Subharmonic Acoustic Scanner Ecto-1 Radio Vocal Pattern Emulators Containment Unit Ghost Vacuum Locations Metropolitan Opera House Central Park Firehouse Harvey Finkel High School Plot Late at night, the Ghostbusters were pulled from bed to investigate a call from a security guard at the Metropolitan Opera House. Allegedly, the guard heard a plaintive ghostly wail. Eduardo was cranky and believed it was just an alley cat. Garrett also thought it was a waste of time. Roland was excited at the prospect of getting a backstage tour of the opera. He admitted he liked opera. The rest of the team wasn't surprised. Roland was annoyed and correctly guessed punk rock was more appealing. As Roland and Eduardo conferred, Kylie got out the P.K.E. Meter. She got a hit on the Meter. A Banshee appeared and attacked. She let out a wail that shattered glass and blew the team away. Garrett was carried off into the fountain. The Banshee went for Garrett but Kylie blasted her. While confined, Banshee reverted to a young human form then to a much older form. Roland and Eduardo then Garrett opened fire. Some loose debris fell from the Opera House. Roland pushed Garrett to safety and Eduardo tackled Kylie. Banshee flew away. The Banshee landed at a pond in Central Park. Syren walked up to Banshee and warned her she shouldn't call so much attention to herself. They've eluded detection for years. Banshee wasn't happy and demanded sustenance. Syren sang and transferred life force to Banshee. Banshee started to become younger and emerged in a middle-aged form. Banshee wasn't satisfied and demanded more. Syren was afraid and reiterated she never took the much before. Banshee screamed in anger and shattered a boulder nearby. Syren turned and sobbed. Banshee calmed down and comforted Syren. At the Firehouse, everyone was in Egon's lab. Eduardo and Garrett tossed around a football while Roland and Egon worked on something. Slimer tried to play football, too. Kylie was reading something. Garrett asked Roland to turn off the opera but he refused. Kylie revealed the entity they fought was a Banshee. Egon agreed and informed them of its classification, an Audio Sonic Non Vaporous Free Floating Apparition. Garrett was ready to dish out payback for his late night dip in the fountain. He tossed the football to Eduardo. It sailed through Slimer, into Eduardo, slipped away, and knocked over Roland's radio. Janine huffed into the lab with a heavy piece of equipment. She claimed to be using the three flights of stairs for exercise. Roland revealed it was a Subharmonic Acoustic Scanner designed to track Banshee's vocal frequency. Garrett was ready to roll out. While in transit, Roland picked up the Banshee. They noticed a bunch of punks lining up for a Syren concert. Garrett wasn't impressed. A punk stood up and said her music pierced the soul. The bouncer informed the Ghostbusters the concert was sold out. Eduardo replied they were scientists. The bouncer directed them to the ticket scalpers. Garrett handed over all the petty cast, $62.27, to a scalper and got only one ticket. Roland was elected to go inside since only he knew how the operate the scanner. As Syren appeared on stage, Banshee ordered her to hurry up and skip basking in the audience's mindless adulation. She saw Roland and escaped out the back door. Garrett was waiting and took aim. Banshee screamed at him before he could fire. Garrett radioed Kylie and Eduardo for help. On the way, Eduardo hailed Roland but got no response. Roland was enthralled like the rest of the crowd. As Garrett blasted Banshee, Syren paused. Eduardo pulled Roland away from the concert. Garrett climbed up the ladder of a building after the Banshee. Syren took the life force from the crowd and they all aged rapidly. Roland was still talking about Syren as he and Eduardo made it up to the roof. The Banshee clung to a tower. The Ghostbusters confined Banshee and Kylie readied a Trap. Roland suddenly turned his thrower off after he heard Syren again. Banshee pulled free and tore the roof in half with her voice. Garrett hung precariously from a pipe as a Trap dangled near him. Garrett opened the Trap while the others moved her to it. Roland was anxious and asked if they were done. Kylie and Eduardo glared at Roland as they helped Garrett up. Syren left the building and realized Banshee was captured. Back at the Firehouse, things were not normal as usual. Garrett, Kylie, Eduardo, and Slimer pounded on the workshop but got no answer. Slimer went through and raised the door up. Roland was listening to Syren on a Walkman. He angrily threw it down and kicked it away. Roland then stormed off. It wasn't enough. Kylie thought the stress finally got to him. Eduardo pointed he needed a hobby. Garrett noticed the walls of the workshop were lined with posters of Syren. Kylie took a reading of Syren's music and got a solid 10 on the P.K.E. Meter. The others drove around in search of Roland. Kylie hailed Egon on the radio and asked for any new intel on the Banshee and Syren. Egon confirmed Syren's music gave off ecto acoustics. Garrett was confused Syren was connected to Banshee. Egon recited from his Spirit Guide. Banshee and Syren were the Glostic Sisters. In Irish folklore, they were a pair of wandering spirits. Kylie recognized them from the tale of Jason and the Argonauts. Egon continued and revealed the Syren's vocal frequency directly affected the brain's pleasure centers and would be completely enthralled. To make matters worse, Banshee needed the youth of mortals and Syren was the only one who could provide it to her. They all realized the singer Syren was the Siren. Roland arrived at a Syren concert and found a crowd of very old people. One stated Syren left already. Ecto-1 pulled up. Roland asked the others to help him find Syren. They tried to talk sense into Roland and revealed the connection between Syren and Banshee. Roland seemed to snap out of it. Back at the Firehouse, they cleared out the Syren paraphernalia from the workshop. Janine came down the stairs in the Firehouse with a computer monitor. She conveyed Egon's request they meet him upstairs. Roland paused and promised he would join them in a second. After Kylie, Garrett, and Eduardo headed up, Roland went down to the basement. Egon presented modified headsets. They were reconfigured to inversely emulate Syren's vocal patterns in order to protect the Ghostbusters. The alert for a Containment breach sounded off. Roland opened the slot and called out for Banshee. The Donkey ghost and Gas ghost emerged first then the Banshee manifested in Roland's arms. She was incredibly weak. Garrett came in from the side door and demanded to know what was going on. Roland exclaimed the sisters needed to be together. Egon and Kylie came in from the top of the stairs. As Garrett closed the grid, Roland ran off. The donkey ghost attacked Egon and Kylie. Egon, Kylie, Garrett, and Eduardo struggled to keep the two ghosts away from each other. Together, they could create a deadly explosion. Banshee called out for Syren. She flew down and feed life force to Banshee. Banshee wasn't pleased with the amount given. They left to find more. Janine arrived with the experimental Ghost Vacuum and sucked in the Donkey ghost. However, the ghost escaped as Egon trapped the Gas ghost himself. Eduardo grabbed Kylie's Trap, tossed it in the air, trapped the Donkey ghost, it bounced off the wall and landed back near Eduardo. Garrett believed it was dumb luck. Kylie agreed. Eduardo scowled at their lack of praise. Janine tossed off the Vacuum and went off to treat herself to a hot fudge sundae. Egon volunteered to stay behind and secure the grid while the others searched for Roland. Eduardo went to charge the packs. Garrett volunteered to drive. Eduardo and Kylie froze and stared. Garrett figured it was worth a shot. Roland, Banshee and Syren arrived outside of the Harvey Finkel High Scool. There was a basketball game going on between the Rams and Trojans over at the gymnasium. Syren didn't want to hurt anymore people but Banshee assured her she wouldn't after the night was over. Banshee wailed and shattered the window glass and lights. She and Syren landed on the court. Roland pleaded with her to sing. Garrett blasted Syren while Eduardo nailed Banshee. Roland ran over and shoved them aside. Syren continued singing then feed Banshee once more. Banshee wailed at the Ghostbusters and demanded more life force. Syren uttered there was no more. Banshee pointed out the victims were all still alive. The aged Roland volunteered the other Ghostbusters. Eduardo realized everyone's headsets were knocked off. Kylie ran off as Syren hesitated. On a microphone, Kylie told Syren she wasn't evil like her sister and she was just being used. Syren paused and took back the life force from Banshee. Banshee was shocked and reverted into a feeble old woman. Syren asked Roland to finish it. Roland wasn't sure at first then took a Trap from Kylie. Syren stepped inside and the lifer force returned to all victims. Banshee lunged at Roland but the others blasted her into the Trap. On the way back to headquarters, Roland was still feeling sorry for Syren. The others were happy to have the 'old' Roland back. Roland turned on some opera music to the others' horror. They grabbed around for the headsets. Quotes Trivia *In Marvel Comic's "X-Force" series, one of the members of this team is Syren, an Irish girl who can scream very loud. Syren's father, Banshee, had the same ability. *The original Ghostbusters encountered a Banshee before, in "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" *Roland likes opera.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Sonic Youth (1997) (DVD ts. 00:19-00:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I happen to like opera." *Egon asked Janine why she didn't use the elevator. In the series, only Garrett was seen using it. *When the Ghostbusters arrived at the first Syren concert, Eduardo mentions the Three Tenors.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Sonic Youth (1997) (DVD ts. 04:57-04:59). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "It ain't the Three Tenors." They were a trio of famous Spanish singers. *When the team becomes worried about Roland, Eduardo compares him to the pop singer Michael Jackson.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Sonic Youth (1997) (DVD ts. 08:37-08:42). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "He's been acting weird lately. Like Michael Jackson weird." *Kylie mentions the Argonauts' encounter with Sirens in Greek mythology.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Sonic Youth (1997) (DVD ts. 09:44-09:48). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "I read about Sirens. They use their voices to entrance the Argonauts." *Eduardo mistakes Argonauts for Astronauts and mentions Neil Armstrong.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Sonic Youth (1997) (DVD ts. 09:49-09:51). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "You're kidding? Like Neil Armstrong?" * After re-trapping the Banshee, Garrett exclaims, "Elvira has left the building!"Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Sonic Youth (1997) (DVD ts. 19:07-19:11). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Ladies and gentlemen, Elvira has left the building!" Elvira is the fictional hostess played by Cassandra Peterson on "Elvira's Movie Macabre. ** It also serves to play upon "Elvis has left the building" by making a pun on Elvis and Elvira. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps SonicYouth13.jpg SonicYouth14.jpg SonicYouth15.jpg SonicYouth16.jpg SonicYouth01.jpg SonicYouth02.jpg SonicYouth03.jpg SonicYouth04.jpg SonicYouth05.jpg SonicYouth06.jpg SonicYouth07.jpg SonicYouth08.jpg SonicYouth09.jpg SonicYouth10.jpg SonicYouth11.jpg SonicYouth17.jpg SonicYouth18.jpg SonicYouth19.jpg SonicYouth20.jpg SonicYouth12.jpg Collages and Edits BansheeAndGBsIinSonicYouthepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinSonicYouthepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DonkeyghostinSonicYouthepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ProtonBlastersinSonicYouthepisodeCollagecopy.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostTrapinSonicYouthepisodeCollagecopy.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode